Snap
by akesnowflake
Summary: When Anna is asked to photographer Elsa a famous model/actress and also Anna biggest crush. How will it turn out ? And with someone plotting revenge on Elsa what will happen Photographer!Anna and Model/actress!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Anna couldn't believe that this was happening her first job as a professional photographer, she was so excited but that wasn't the only reason. The main reason was was what she was photographing. Elsa the famous Norwegian model/actress the gorgeous platinum blonde was known to all the world and Anna was going to meet her in person.

'Seriously!'

' YES! Omg am so excited ' Anna said jumping were she was sitting, telling her best friend Kristoff the exciting news

'Well congratulations, Anna on your first job as a professional photographer ' he smiled at at his friend ' When are you meeting her at? '

' am not really meeting her, I'll just be in the same room her ' Anna said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Anna decided to tell kristoff what happen in there favorite cafe 'the North mountain'

' well whatever have fun' he chuckled to himself

' what's that suppose to mean '

' don't you remember you had a mega crush on her once and maybe you still do' he chuckled to himself

' I don't... not anymore ' Anna said slightly blushing

' Ha!, see you still do '

'No I don't '

'You do '

'I Don't !'

'Doooooo' Kristoff emphasized the word

' are you gonna give me a break '

' not till you admit it'

' fine maybe a little' Anna blushed ever more

'Close enough ' Kristoff smiled at what he achieved

Standing outside the dark oak double doors, Anna was almost intimidated by them like them were mocking her

'Ok Anna breathe you can do this, you born ready! '

'You were born ready?' Someone says behind her making Anna suddenly jump and spin on her heel to merry the stranger but when she did she'd trip on her own feet making her fall straight into the stranger. A sweet smelling fragrances filled Anna nose like soft, flesh snow, looking up Anna saw finally who is was.

' E-Elsa' looking at the platinum blonde ' Omg am so sorry did I hurt you do you need to go to the hospital, you do don't you am so sorry please forgive ' Anna continue rambling till Elsa interrupted her

'Hey it ok look am fine ' Elsa motion her up and her body

' are you sure ? ' Anna said butting her lip

' Yes am fine ' she said noticing Anna butting her lip 'she so cute' Elsa thought to herself

' alright can I make it up to you? ' Anna slyly asked

' how about you show me around the city, tell me where all the good coffee shop are' Elsa looked at Anna hoping she would agree she seem like a really nice girl and wanted to know her a bit better.

' s-sure ' Anna stuttered wondering why some on like her being would want to spend time with someone like herself

'Great it's a deal ' the platinum blonde smiled 'i should get going now o wait are the photographer' Elsa said looking down at the camera hanging from Anna's neck

'Huh?' Anna was still memorized by the beautiful smile Elsa have given her 'oh..um yeah I am' holding up the camera

' well then Anna we both a have a job to do now ' sliding her arm around Anna's and gently turging her to walk herself her. They both walk Side by side, Elsa being completely relaxed while Anna face was almost as red as her hair.

When they got to the studio they where greeted by many people make-up artists, some people from the magazine company, a few yeah guys setting things up and I few others. The rest of the she pretty smoothly except when Elsa best her best the make Anna blush sending her little winks, bitting her while looking innocent and the worst one when she blow a a kiss to Anna as her face beetroot red. When they where packing up Elsa walked back over Anna who looking though the photo.

'So Anna how about the little tour? ' Elsa asked smiling brightly at Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Getting up in the morning was a struggle for Anna, especially when it's starting to get colder by the day and then her memory clear. She had to get up to meet the gorgeous blonde, why elsa wanted to go on a "date" was beyond Anna.

Slowly lifting one leg followed by the other over the side of the bed , immediately regretted it when her foot touch the cold wooden floor. She stood up walking with her eyes half shut ,pushing the bathroom door open. When she got to the mirror, she was greeted by herself and her unruly hair that sprung out in every direction.

"God this hair" she shouted at the mirror

Reaching for the brush to tame her hair, Anna thought back to yesterday when her and Elsa organised there "date". They both agreed to meet at The North Mountain a cute little cafe with the best hot chocolate ever, she had to there at 12 o'clock but when she checked the time it was ...

"SHIT!" It was 20 to 12 "how am I suppose to get ready in 20" Anna panicked popping a too the brush in her mouth and running at the bathroom door.

"I don't even now what am going to wear, Shit" she ran to the closest pulling out clothes " No no no!, this won't do ahhh!" Anna wanted to pull out her hair 'why am I getting so stressed about this it's just meeting Elsa who's a world wide supermodel, Omg who kidding this is huge!"

"Wait Kristoff he can help me, where did I put my phone?" Thinking of a moment the redhead remember she left it in the bath running back. She give her teeth a quick brush then spat it out in the sink, grabbing her phone the check the time it was a quarter to 12 "Alright Kristoff I really need your help". she said to herself unlocking her phone then quickly getting to Kristoff number, pressing her thumb on the call she waited as the phone rung, tapping her foot patiently against the tile floor.

"Hello" a hoarse voice come from the phone

"Kristoff, quickly I need your help please!"

"What the matter" his voice full of concern

"I have a date I don't what to wear, help me" Anna whined

Breathing a sigh of relief " Anna clam down, you had me worry I thought you have set you flat on fire.

"What how could I do that" Anna shouted

"Anna I don't want to question your power of clumsiness"

"AM NOT CLUM-, what this isn't the problem Kristoff please help what should I wear" Anna pleaded

" wear something you feel comfortable in, and just be yourself "

"Alright ok, thanks Kristoff"

"Your welcome, who's this date with" he asked

"I'll tell you later I have to meet her in 10 mins bye" Anna hung up before Kristoff got to say bye back

"Good luck" he said to himself

When Anna finally got ready locked her door and began to run down the stairs, thought the hallways and out the door of the building. Taking a turn right down town to where the cafe was , taking a another turn left Anna there saw the cosy little cafe. She looked right and left before crossing the busy road, There was no sign of elsa. Anna checked her phone again it was pass 12 o'clock.

"Where is she" the redhead question 'what if she doesn't want to see me I mean why would she am noting special' Anna was deep in thought she didn't notice an arm snake around her making Anna jump

"Ahhh" the redhead whipped around to see a cheeky Elsa who was smiling from ear to ear

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" she said ,her hand cover her mouth trying to hold her laughter

" I wasn't scared, I just wasn't expecting it" she protested

"Ok little misses you just too stubborn to admit it"

"Little misses?..." Anna blushed looking down her feet

Elsa smiled she loving make the redhead blush she was too cute

"Anna" she said taking her hand over to Anna's chin, gently lifting her chin making there eyes meet " your so cute"

Anna face was now as red her hair, she open her mouth and then closed it again

"Lets go in now" Elsa said taking the still embarrassed Anna thought the door and into the cafe.

When they both walked in the smell of coffee bean wafted to there noses, there was a few people there sitting mostly in the corners of the cafe. Anna had slightly recovered from her embarrassment, she looked up to see they were at the counter. A girl with Brown who was waiting took their order.

"Hi" she said "what would you like to have"

Elsa spoke first only she wasn't looking the girl in the eye she was look down as if she was shy 'why would she be shy' Anna thought to herself. When Elsa order her cup of coffee the waiter turn to Anna

"and what would you like"

"Can I have a mocha please"

"Ok, so a iced coffee for you" the brunette said pointed her pencil at Elsa "and a mocha coffee for you" pointing it at Anna

They both nodded in agreement

"That will be £6.19" the waitress gave the order to an other member who began to to make the coffees

Anna reach into her pocket and pull out her wallet, she about to open it when Elsa put her hand over Anna's

"I'll pay for it" she said

Before Anna could protest Elsa quickly pull out a £10 pound note and handled it to the waitress

"Hey! That's not fair I wanted to pay" Anna poutted

"You pay on our next date, now go find us a tables I'll get the drinks" Elsa said gently

turning and pushing Anna toward the tables

Anna walked off to a tables "next date this isn't even a date" Anna huffed she looked over to Elsa finally taking note what she was wearing light grey slightly baggy sweatpants, light blue tank top as well as a snapback the same colour, white converse and a light grey cardigan. Anna eyes slowing moved up till she met Elsa face then het icy blue eye which where staring straight back at her 'Shit I got caught' Anna couldn't look away. Elsa boldly wink which made Anna turn away meanwhile Elsa laughed to herself, the waitress come back with the two thanked her and began to walk to the table Anna was at.

Anna looked up and blushed "h-hi" she studded

"Hey" Elsa replyed calmly, sitting down placing Anna's mocha down in front of her

"Thanks" Anna took a sip of her mocha "so, how have you been?"

"Lonely" she said looking down

"WHAT ARE YOU OK"

"With out you" Elsa finished, cheekily smiling

Anna eyes grew wide 'Oh my God! Is she flirting with me'

"Oh well your here with me now" Anna said shyly

"Yes, you are and I will cherish every moment"

'O God, o God' "maybe we could meet again after this again" she suggested

"I would like that" Elsa smiled

They were both smiling at each other

The two both continue to talk for a while enjoying each other company but there drinks got cold and they decided to leave.

"Thanks you Anna for some me about" Elsa said

"We only stopped here, didn't show the whole town"

"Thank you, but I think it time I should go" Elsa said looking both ways. She was acting weird Anna thought

"Elsa are you ok, you acting a bit strange not there you strange your completely normal if any ones strange it's me. If anyone strange it's me" Anna began to rumble

"No Anna, your not Strange your very normal" she paused "but it the best way"

"Thank you Elsa" she smiled up at the blonde "um... here"

"Huh.." Elsa looked down

Anna pulled her phone and pressed her thumbs to get open her number, she holded the phone to face "it's my number"

"O ok hold on" Elsa pulled out her iphone 'of course it an I phone' Anna internally rolled her began to type Anna's number

"Thanks you Anna"

"Your welcome" Anna smiled "how are you gonna get home"

" don't worry I'll get home do you want a left?" She asked

"Yes please" just then a range rover can Into view it stopped In front of them and out popped a small man the glasses

"Hello Miss Elsa and Miss Anna" he walked to the back door and opened it

Elsa took Anna's arm and pulled her into the car, they sat in comfortable told the direction to her apartment. Once they got there they said there goodbyes, Anna unlocked her flat door,walked in and collapsed on her bed leaving her to think what all had happened.

"What a day" she said to herself


End file.
